Thin line between friends and lovers
by EviRuha.Takashima
Summary: There is always a thin line between being just friends and being lovers. Sam and Daniel were good friends from the day they first met, but could they become more than just friends? Series of drabbles about their friendship. Rated T, just to be on the safe side xoxo


**A/N:** Hello, folks ! Here is my brand new story. Actually my very first Samiel story in English.

The important thing with this one.. It's sorta compilation of short drabbles about Sam's and Daniel's live.  
HaHa and a funny fact : this story was actually inspired by my very own relationship with my best friend. You'll see once you read it, it's somewhat unusual for most people. Or perhaps not that unusual..? XD

Also, excuse my mistakes and any typos you'll find. English is not my first language, and this is the first time when I'm posting story without a beta reader. Let's see how this one works out XD

Well. Enough with my rambles !

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 belongs to MGM and all that jazz ... I'd make more of Samiel goodness in the series if they were mine. The only thing I own is this 'plot'. Sadly. *sigh*

Now... **ENJOY !**

* * *

„I bought you a new aftershave, sometimes I have the feeling that you have to pour it in the basin."

Daniel Jackson lifted his eyes from the tablet recently brought back by SG-2 and registered his blond teammate standing in the door of his office.

„What?" he asked distractedly.

„Daniel!" Sam laughed. „I said I bought you a new aftershave," she added with gentle smile. „I really like the new fragrance."

„Oh," Daniel smiled. „Thank you," he bowed his head. He placed the tablet he was translating back on the table and slightly pressed the bridge of his nose.

„You're welcome," Sam answered teasingly.

„Oh for cryin out loud!" came the embittered voice from the corner of Jackson's office. „You two really should stop doing this."

„Doing what, Jack?" asked Daniel wearily.

„Today it's the aftershave, last week it was Carter's 'flowery' shampoo," elaborated the colonel. „You know, sometimes it looks like you two are a couple."

„We are not!" came the quick answer from both the archeologist and the astrophysicist.

„I _know... _At least now I know_,_" O'Neill said thoughtfully. „But it certainly looks like you _are_. Already considered the possibility of moving together? You'd save yourselves a lot of bucks!" he was really enjoying bringing his two friends into awkward situations.

Sam and Daniel exchanged look and their faces flushed with embarrassment.

True to colonel's words, almost everybody on the base thought they were an item.

Maybe because when there was an emergency, every lieutenant on the base simply knew how to get them. When they were trying to reach major Carter or doctor Jackson and couldn't find one of them in their own places, they just tried the house of the other one before alarming world security.

Ever since Daniel descended, they were acting like a married couple in certain situations. Bickering about random things, not really caring who was listening. 'Did you put the linen into the drier?' or_ '_Oh god, I forgot to feed your fishes!'. And with Jack's witty remark about them buying things for each other...

Sam thought about it. She already stopped herself from wondering why Daniel's clothes were everywhere in her house, his toothbrush in her bathroom, why she had two towels on the hanger instead of one. Why her cabinet in the bathroom contained shaving tackles.

Daniel's mind was wondering about the very same thing – things belonging to Sam occupied most of his own shelves in his bathroom, her bathrobe hung on the hook beside his.

It really looked like they were couple. Small things that were normal for the two of them, but incomprehensible for others. Spending time with Sam was as natural for him as breathing. They were working together on many projects from the very beginning, and when they took it well into the night, they had to sleep over. And sometimes they haven't got any spare clothes or various other things with them... So they started leaving their own things at their homes.

„Well... Jack, I think you have really brilliant ideas from time to time," replied Daniel with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

„Oh, and by the way colonel... My 'flowery' shampoo is lilac with gooseberry. And I simply _adore_ Daniel for getting me this one."

And colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force stood there with his jaw almost hitting the floor.

* * *

Clearly irritated colonel O'Neill sighed and banged on the door again.

„C'mon Daniel! I know you're home! And it's almost noon!" He prepared on hitting the door once again, when they flew open.

„Well, about time! I was standin' here for..." he was robbed of his steam, mouth creating surprised 'o'.

„Sorry sir," replied one very disheveled major standing in the doorway. She was wearing just pair of shorts and something that looked suspiciously like the Simpsons T-shirt he gave Daniel last Christmas. Her hair were tousled from sleep, and she blinked at the sudden light.

„Carter!" he shouted rather loudly.

„Sir?" Sam asked innocently. „Daniel is in the shower and I was asleep as you can see."

She stepped away from the threshold and allowed the dumb-struck colonel to enter. „Wanna coffee?"

Her self-confidence once again surprised the already stunned man. He followed her into the kitchen like a lost puppy. The astrophysicist turned on the coffee maker and started collecting items for breakfast. She opened the cabinet and took out three mugs and placed them beside sink.

„Sir?" Sam asked over the opened doors of the fridge, after a few moments of gathering various things around the kitchen.

„Carter?" he replied.

„Sit down," she directed him to the table. Colonel did as she said automatically. He watched her for a while as she prepared breakfast. „The coffee will be in a moment. We have some new coffee blend from Peru."

„Sam!" came the muffled cry from the bathroom. „You took my towel?"

„Damn!" the astrophysicist cursed. „I forgot that I put them in the wash-machine yesterday!" she screamed back. „Give me a sec."

„Sure, I can wait," came Daniel's sarcastic reply.

Jack was just sitting at the kitchen table, staring at Sam as she ran out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. She came back, carrying white fluffy towel and went to the bathroom's door.

„Daniel? I don't want you to run dripping water all over the floor!" Sam said as she knocked on the door. There was a few seconds of silence.

„Okay. Come on in," replied Daniel and Jack couldn't stand it any longer.

„Could somebody _please_ tell me what the heck is going on!"

Sam froze, and with a guilty look adorning her face, her sight focused on the colonel standing in the hall behind her.

„Crap. Is that Jack?" asked surprised Daniel from the bathroom.

„Yeah, crap! It's Jack!" the colonel acidly mimicked.

Carter stood there with the towel pressed tightly against her chest and her cheeks were getting a suspicious shade of crimson.

After a minute of awkward silence she reached for the door handle, silently entering the bathroom. She came out after a second and without a word slipped past the annoyed man standing in the passage and went back to the kitchen.

Daniel walked out from the room, lacing up the belt of his bathrobe. He motioned to Jack to follow him into the kitchen.

The astrophysicist was standing by the cooker, looking very interested in stirring the eggs on the pan.

„Well, this is embarrassing," spoke Daniel after a minute of silence.

„Ya think?" Jack spat.

„Jack!" the archeologist exclaimed. „It's not what you think!"

„And what, pry tell, do you think I am thinking?"

A sudden whack from the cooker startled both man.

„_Colonel_, with all due respect," hissed Sam. „We were _working_ yesterday, for god's sake!" Her cool voice sounded like she was berating little child. „The artifact from P3X-482, remember? When we finished with the translation, it was almost three in the morning. And since today is _Sunday_, we thought that it won't hurt to get a little more sleep than usual. So, yes, _it is not what you think._ Got it?"

With satisfied sigh she turned back to her cooking.

„Crispy bacon, Daniel?"

„You know me too well," replied the archeologist with a wide smile playing on his face.

* * *

„No Daniel, I certainly won't do that."

„Come on, it'll just get better!" he knew he was almost whining, but for a good reason.

„No." Sam smacked him on the shoulder. „Get out of here!"

„Sam, it's _my_ kitchen," he reminded her. „And when you add this spice, it will be more tasty than before!"

„Daniel," she growled. „I am the cook tonight, and I won't be adding some exotic spice I don't even know into _my_ cooking. You don't have to eat it after all. Just go and call some take-out. I'm sure it will be _delicious_!" she mocked.

„Saaam," he whimpered.

„When you are the cook, do whatever you want and add whatever you wish! I won't say a thing."

With final look on the unyielding woman standing beside his own stove, holding a spoon in an almost offensive manner, he sighed in frustration and left the kitchen.

Daniel heard a victorious „Yes!" from behind his back.

„Just you wait," he shouted back.

* * *

Teal'c walked through the hall to Daniel Jackson's office. He needed to hand over the translation to the archeologist – Daniel wasn't sure if he translated the writings on the wall inside the abandoned temple on PX3-567 correctly, so Teal'c had offered his help with checking it over.

As the Jaffa was nearing the office, he noticed the door were closed and the light was dimmed.

_Maybe Daniel Jackson decided to call it night._

He went to the door, quietly opening it.

„Daniel Jackson?" he probed silently.

Teal'c stood on the threshold with his eyebrows slightly raised as he finally saw where the missing archeologist was.

Daniel lay stretched on the sofa in the office's corner, one hand over his eyes, and the other wrapped tightly around the form of a blonde major. When the light from the hall shone onto her face, she cringed a little, burying her face further into archeologist's chest.

Teal'c watched as Jackson tightened his grip on her, pushing her closer to his body. She let out contended sigh, almost a purr, and the sleeping man in her arms pressed a little kiss on her brow. The warrior in the doorway saw one corner of her mouth forming a pleased smile.

Jaffa's eyebrows forming slight arch, he placed the papers on his desk as quietly as he could and turned to leave.

When the time comes, he'll be ready to congratulate his friends to leading a long and very happy life. But that time was still in the future, because he was quite certain that this was just the two of his teammates falling asleep on couch after a hard day's work.

After all, the coffee table before them was covered in papers and both their notebooks were still turned on.

* * *

„Come on, Daniel."

The irritated voice coming from a certain major's bathroom meant that the occupant of the bathtub wasn't exactly a happy camper. He took of his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sighing heavily, he slumped back into the couch he was sitting on, refusing to do her bidding. The archeologist tried to get back to his reading, but the splashing sound from the bathroom interrupted him in the middle of the sentence.

„Why the heck not!" she whined once _again_. „I want to. _Now_."

„Because," he replied, clearly exasperated, „you should be _sober_ in the bathroom. Mind you, the hot bath won't help it either. If I should get you only one glass, you'll get as drunk as a dog the minute you drink it. So no, I won't get you a glass of wine."

„Danieeel," she purred. „I'll wash your back for you," Sam added as an afterthought with a seductive undertone.

The man sighed once again. „No. And that's my last word."

„Fine," came the angry reply, accompanied by splattering of water being splashed all over the room. There was a thud, then the door to the bathroom opened, revealing a very angry looking Samantha Carter, covered in nothing but a tiny towel. She shot him a glare, running across her house to the kitchen, and before he could make any sense of anything he saw, she was running back with a whole _bottle_ of red wine and a bottle opener.

„Sam!" Daniel screeched, surprised. He jumped off the couch, running after her. „Sam, come on! You shouldn't drink in the hot water! Just wait till you get out and we can have a glass or two together!"

„If you don't drink _with_ me, you drink _against_ me," came the cold reply. „Besides, it's romantic. Candles, glass of wine, music.."

„Sam, I'm not participating in this conversation," he went on. „And you're _alone_ in the bath. There's nothing romantic about that."

Daniel realized he went too far as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Her muffled voice replied something he didn't hear, and there was another splash. He assumed she went back to the bath, the bottle in hand – that was for sure.

„I'm sorry Sam," he whispered, sitting with his back against the door. „I didn't mean to.. You know. I'm sure that you'll find someone better than Pete."

„Oh for god's sake, Daniel!" Sam spluttered with rage. „He was an idiot, and I was too stupid to see it with my own eyes. Gosh, I'm almost happy he appeared before your house the other day. Spying on me? Oh my god. Never in my entire life I was so angry! I'm really glad I sent him straight back to Denver."

The archeologist listened to her fuming with a slight smile. At least she wasn't unhappy about her decision. That cop made a giant mistake when he thought that following her just to feed his stupid curiosity about her classified work wouldn't anger her. She told him all about it the minute she came to his house after he was released from the infirmary. Sam went ballistic at the hospital, screaming at him what an idiot he was, and stomped out of his room, her back pierced with a disapproving glare from the nurse who was taking care of him. The angered major caught her glare and shouted at her something along the lines of 'go in there and enjoy yourself with that idiot if you want your boyfriend to check your criminal record for you'.

Daniel genuinely laughed out loud.

„What are you laughing at?" Sam asked from the bathroom, her voice slightly veiled by the alcohol. „My foolishness in choosing my boyfriends?"

„No!" he hurried to remedy his mistake. „No, not at all. I just remembered how you told me about the day at the hospital when you broke up with that baboon."

„Ah," Sam sighed, smile evident in her voice. „Do you think that nurse jumped at her chance?" she laughed.

„Oh yes," he replied sarcastically. „Who wouldn't? Come here, here's a boyfriend of your dreams!" Daniel continued in a scoffing voice. „He'll do anything for you! Check your records, follow you all around the place, watch your house 24/7 to reveal a secret conspiracy against him!"

Daniel snickered quietly. He listened for any response from the bathroom for a while and frowned slightly when there was none.

„Sam?" the archeologist asked tentatively. „Sam? Do you hear me?"

Again, he received no reply. Standing up, he slowly opened the door only to find the astrophysicist dozing off in the tub. The half-full bottle of Merlot was dangerously hanging in her hand over the floor.

He smiled, crossing the room, approaching her sleeping form quietly. Daniel gently pried her fingers of her bottle, took a short swig and placed the wine on the basin. Looking around he located her bathrobe, took it and went back, crouching beside the tub to get a better view of her face. Sam was slightly flushed from the hot water and the little amount of wine, but beautiful nonetheless. She was frowning a little in her sleep.

Daniel reached out to soothe her furrowed brow, instantly relaxing her gloomy expression. He put the wayward strand of hair behind her ear, smiling slightly.

„Sam," he whispered. „Sam. You can't sleep here."

She mumbled something, but otherwise she gave no other sign of comprehension, continuing on with her blissful sleep. Daniel sighed.

Ever the gentleman, Daniel didn't take a peek, even though it was rather tempting. So he pulled on the plug in the tub, getting rid of the water. Then he simply threw the bathrobe over her and took her in his arms. He tried to ignore his fingers making contact with her bare skin, pulling the robe over her more securely as he made his way out of the bathroom.

Sam murmured something again, snuggling into his warmth. He looked on her face, finding a contended smile adorning her features.

Reaching her bedroom, the archeologist pushed the door open with his foot, walked in and reaching the bed, he placed his precious cargo on top of the covers on one side. Pulling at the covers on the other side, he rolled her gently on her favorite side of the bed, still wrapped in her robe, even though it didn't cover _everything_. Daniel gasped as he watched his own mistake with horror written all over his face. His fingers reached out on their own accord, running over her bare back lightly, exactly how they'd touch any invaluable artifact. He drew a few hieroglyphs on her skin, feeling a sudden urge to taste her skin. Daniel took a deep breath, leaned forward lightly pressing his lips to her scapula.

Her damp skin almost drove him crazy, smelling lightly of roses and her favorite lilac. He kissed her skin once again. Abruptly he pulled back, eyes wide with wonder. The archeologist watched the back of her head, a waterfall of emotions stirring inside him.

Quite unexpectedly she waggled, turning her head back and bashing one of her arms behind her, hitting the bed-head.

That was the last straw for Daniel. As he stared at uncovered breasts of his best friend and teammate for a few breathtaking moments, he suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

Daniel turned on his heel and ran for it.

He flew into the bathroom, grabbed the bottle of wine, returned quite hastily into the living room, and sat heavily on his abandoned couch.

There he sat until the early morning, drinking the wine, staring into the wall, trying to sort out through the emotions that erupted inside of him, when he finally heard the muffled scream coming from the bedroom.

Oh, he was in trouble. _Big_ trouble.

* * *

**To be continued...?**

Well. That's it. I really don't have ANY idea whether I should continue writing this or not. I just wrote some scenes that came to my mind - there is no real plot included. But there could be one.

So, my fabulous reader, do you think this story has any future? Leave a review to let me know ! :P

EviRuha (:


End file.
